Geléia
by Pearll
Summary: O que será que Albus Dumbledore e Minerva McGonagall fazem durante as férias? oneshot ADMM


**n/a:** Finalmente, atendendo a pedidos, eis que retomo a pena e o pergaminho para saciar a vossa curiosidade, que eu mesma incitei em "Grimmauld Place, nº 12", acerca de um certo gosto muito peculiar do nosso querido diretor Dumbledore por geléia de amora...

**Geléia**

**Especialmente para a Mamma, o terceiro item de sua lista.**

Excepcionalmente este ano, tivemos a sorte de ter o castelo vazio durante as férias de verão. Ou tão vazio quanto se possa conseguir, contando com todos esses quadros, fantasmas e elfos, além do incansável Hagrid, que não abandonaria suas tão estimadas obrigações de guarda-caça nem mesmo que tivesse algum outro lugar para onde ir.

Quando soube disso, através de minhas discretas inquisições acerca dos planos de meus colegas, logo fui avisar Albus, que por sua vez ficou eufórico e tratou de protelar a Índia para "quem sabe no ano que vem". Mesmo que eu estivesse realmente empolgada com o convite dos Flamel para mais uma viagem em conjunto, ou interessada em provar comida extravagante, sacolejar dentro de um tuk-tuk e me aventurar em meio a uma multidão de desconhecidos, ainda estaria mais tentada por ter algumas semanas sossegadas sozinha com meu marido gozando de um pouco de privacidade.

A verdade é que, talvez pela nossa intensa rotina de trabalho ou todos esses anos que passamos juntos, tornamo-nos um casal bastante preguiçoso. Convivemos com as mesmas pessoas, partilhamos os mesmos interesses e assuntos, mas também chegamos igualmente exaustos ao fim do dia e desejamos ardentemente um pouco de calma e descanso depois de cada ano letivo. Sobre isso ele costuma brincar que conseguiu me transformar num gato doméstico e eu rebato zombando da sua idade.

Um bom exemplo foi noite passada, quando pedimos o jantar no quarto e comemos no chão da sala, ouvindo rádio e jogando xadrez. Ou depois disso, quando fizemos amor no mesmo chão da sala, Albus manchou o tapete com vinho e perdemos uma torre branca em algum lugar debaixo do sofá. Ou agora mesmo, às nove e meia da manhã, quando ainda não levantamos dessa cama e eu sei que ele está fingindo dormir só para que eu tenha receio de me mover de seu abraço de ferro.

– Albus – o chamo, sacudindo de leve o ombro ligado ao braço apertado em torno de mim.

Ele geme em resposta e afunda ainda mais o rosto na curva do meu pescoço, então enrosca a perna sobre mim para limitar ainda mais meus movimentos.

– Bom dia.

– 'Dia – murmura bem junto à minha clavícula, o bigode causando-me cócegas.

Tento afastá-lo, mas não consigo. Bem sei que é muito mais forte (e pesado) do que aparenta e, notando que quero me desvencilhar, só faz abraçar-me com ainda mais empenho.

– Com licença, amor, eu quero levantar.

– Não.

– Estou com fome.

– Então pode morder – retruca oferecendo-me o ombro desnudo, depois passa ele mesmo a mordiscar o meu.

– É sério, Albus.

– Pedimos café na cama – propõe-me ao ouvido, baixinho, provocante. Sabe o efeito que sua voz rouca tem em mim.

Mas não dessa vez.

– De novo? – exclamo, contrariada. Há dias que não comemos uma só refeição no Salão Principal.

– Uhum.

Claro. No que dependesse dele, poderíamos perfeitamente nos trancar nessa torre, como dois ursos hibernando na época errada.

Transfiguro-me em minha forma animaga e escorrego por entre suas pernas, voltando ao meu corpo normal assim que atinjo o chão. Visto meu roupão e vou até a janela. Não tinha notado o quanto o quarto estava abafado até deixar que o ar fresco da manhã entre, trazendo consigo a claridade que faz meu marido cobrir a cabeça com o travesseiro, resmungando reclamações.

– Não é porque estamos de férias que eu vou te deixar se entrincheirar nessa cama o verão todo – puxo o travesseiro e imediatamente ele semicerra os olhos claros, com desagrado. – Quando você pretende deixar esse quarto?

– Primeiro de setembro – ele retruca e volta a cobrir o rosto, dessa vez com o lençol. – De preferência, do ano que vem.

Não passa de uma criança grande. Uma criança grande muito mimada.

– Que tal se você chamar um elfo para nos servir na sala enquanto eu arrumo um pouco isso aqui e troco a roupa de cama? – proponho com toda meiguice e suavidade que posso transparecer na voz, e como resultado ele baixa o lençol até o peito.

– Pra quê? Vamos bagunçar tudo de novo.

– _Agora!_

– Tudo bem, madame, eu vou – levanta-se enfim, e caminha arrastando as pantufas até o closet. – Onde estão meus óculos?

– No bolso do roupão. O roxo – especifico, vendo-o se demorar muito perante o cabide de roupões. Aliás, quem mais precisaria de tantos assim?

– Não esses, os de sol. Está muito claro aqui – ele brinca cobrindo os olhos com as mãos, e segue para a sala.

Troco os lençóis, as toalhas e até mesmo o tapete do banheiro que Albus deixou praticamente alagado noite passada. O homem pode ser um gênio, mas também é incorrigivelmente bagunceiro.

Chego à sala e encontro esperando por mim um café da manhã suntuoso, com uma variedade revoltante de pães, bolos, geléias, frutas, chás, sucos... Um exagero sem fim. Mas é compreensível. Com a falta de trabalho os elfos tendem a exagerar, e tomariam qualquer pedido por um pouco mais de simplicidade como uma bronca e também um bom motivo para castigarem a si mesmos.

E se isso me incomoda um pouquinho, a ele parece divertir bastante.

Albus está sentado junto à mesa, então perfeitamente desperto e enrolado no já citado roupão roxo, conferindo no Profeta de hoje o resultado da loteria bruxa. Por cima dos óculos de meia lua está realmente usando os de sol, mas _os meus_. Vou até ele, tomo-os de volta e os deixo sobre a mesa, revelando assim o brilho brincalhão em seus olhos azuis, então me inclino e o beijo, provando de sua boca o sabor quente e doce do chá de hortelã que está bebendo.

– Então? – pergunto enquanto me sento ao seu lado

– Estamos ricos – responde-me monocórdio e passa o jornal pra mim.

– Mesmo?

– Você não viu? Temos geléia de amora caseira, e não existe fortuna maior que se possa almejar.

Sorrio distraidamente ao mesmo tempo em que passo os olhos rapidamente pelas manchetes desinteressantes sem me ater a nada, até desistir e também pôr de lado o jornal. Então escolho pra mim um suco de laranja e o observo espalhar cuidadosamente demasiado da sua adorada geléia de amora sobre uma torrada. Só fica satisfeito quando já tem se equilibrando ali umas boas duas colheres um tanto instáveis, mas não chega a levar nada à boca, porque eu intercepto e confisco sua torrada antes disso.

– Obrigada.

– Hey! – exclama de volta, indignado com minha travessura.

Ele cruza os braços sobre o peito, fazendo beicinho, e eu tento não rir enquanto mordo. Infelizmente, assim como eu supunha, havia ali geléia demais. Geléia essa que escorre pelos meus lábios e pinga do meu queixo pra dentro do roupão entreaberto, caindo sobre meu colo e com isso me causando um arrepio de repulsa.

Estico o braço para pegar um guardanapo para me limpar, mas ele segura meu pulso antes disso, os olhos assustadoramente fixos no meu decote, subindo lentamente de volta até meu rosto.

– Que foi?

Albus nem chega a responder. Apenas avança sobre mim e, antes que eu possa reagir de qualquer maneira, já tem um beijo-lambida sobre o canto de meus lábios e o queixo, escorregando até onde a geléia pingou sobre meus seios.

– Melhor que qualquer torrada – murmura sem sequer levantar o rosto enquanto afasta meu roupão dos ombros e o empurra para trás, depois puxa as alças da minha camisola pra baixo.

– Ah, não.

– Vem cá, meu croissant.

Levanto-me pra fugir, mas ele é mais rápido e me enlaça pela cintura. Vai beijando minha nuca enquanto termina de deslizar minha camisola pra baixo do quadril. Senta-se na minha cadeira e me puxa para seu colo.

– Meu briochinho – como eu temia, estica o braço na direção do pote de geléia. – Meu pão-de-ló.

– Já chega, amor. Você sabe que eu... hum... não gosto disso... – mesmo reclamando, me giro até estar quase deitada em seus braços;

– Meu waffle.

Vira o pote sobre meus seios, lambuzando tudo com a geléia que em seguida me escorre pela barriga, e então ele me inclina ainda mais em seus braços e desce o rosto. É excitante e terrível, uma agonia. Logo tem a barba toda grudenta e enroscada em mim, mas nem assim parece satisfeito. Gira-me novamente em seus braços, me levanta e me pousa na mesa.

Abre o roupão e empurra a cueca até os tornozelos. Cola em mim e me beija para que eu possa provar o doce direto da sua boca e insinua idéias ainda mais doces com a pélvis enquanto empurra nosso banquete matinal para trás, de modo a nos dar mais algum espaço. Passo meus braços em torno de seu pescoço e assim me levanto por um momento para que possa finalmente terminar de me despir.

E ali mesmo nos amamos, com os corpos incomodamente melados, a mesa rangendo e a porcelana tilintando. Em algum momento meu copo de suco tomba e molha a mesa até alcançar minha coxa e escorrer até pingar no chão, e antes mesmo que terminemos já há uma bagunça suficientemente grande para divertir os elfos pelo resto da manhã.

Por fim, Albus se larga na cadeira me puxa outra vez para seu colo. Então calmamente estende o braço por cima de mim para pegar sua xícara de chá frio e sorri.

– Te disse pra pedir o café na cama.


End file.
